Prophecy of Five: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
by King Eevee
Summary: Five siblings are tranported to the world of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Adventures and hardships await! {requesting OCs} There will be fakemon in the fanfic. Mild cameos from other games. Rated T just in case.


Prologue

 _What qualities define a hero?_

 _Bravery? Courage? Fate? Accomplishments? Wit? A combination of all or none of them?_

"Oh noooo, it's an aaalieeen."

" Stop it, we're way too old for that!"

 _What is the best kind of friend?_

 _Someone who always tries to be a friend? Someone who has trouble making friends? Someone who trusts blindly or not at all?_

"Come on, we have to be on time, or we'll get left behind!"

"..."

 _What is a soul?_

 _Is it a spirit that drives a person? Does it give joy and happiness to life, as well as pain and sorrow? Can anyone live without one?_

"I thought we were studying for that English test tomorrow? 'Cause that's what you said! If we aren't then I'm gone."

"Aww, you're no fun…we can study later. I'll order pizza if you stay."

"You know I can't! You saw my grade so you of all people should know that I'm failing that class. If I completely fail it, we won't have a baseball team later. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you if I pass the test."

 _What is fate?_

 _Is it a force that drives everything? Can we alter fate, the past, the present, or the future? Do we control fate, or does fate control us? Is fate real or imagined?_

Screeeeech!

 _"Okay, I am definitely dead."_

Ba-dum

the SPIRIT of a HERO

Ba-dum

the best FRIENDSHIP

Ba-dum

the SOUL

Ba-dum

FATE

Ba-dum...Ba-dum...Ba-dum..Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dum Beeeeeep…

 _More than anything, what drives us to move forward, even when we may not have anything to live for, even when families are separated and friends turn into enemies?_

In these times, what do we live for?

 **. . . . .**

 **"Welcome!,"** said a bright, cheerful voice, **"** **This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon! But before I let you through, I have several questions and warnings for you. I want you to answer them sincerly. Are you ready?"**

"Um...I guess so," said another, slightly confused voice.

 **"Ok...let the interview begin! First question! When the going gets though, do you get going?"**

"Usually," the second voice said more confidently.

 **"In your opinion, what are some of the best qualities of a hero?"**

"Unwillingness to give up, bravery, and always trying to do the right thing."

 **"There is a wallet on the side of the road, what do you do?"**

"I'd look inside to see if there is an ID."

 **"How easily can you make friends?"**

"Not very easily, but I'm friendly with most people I meet."

 **"There is a scream behind a door! How do you react?"**

"I'd bust it open!"

 **"What is your view on destiny?"**

"I think that certain big events are destined to happen, but the details in between can always turn out differently."

 **"Do you like to fight?"**

"I enjoy fighting, but I try to avoid a fight if I can."

 **"Are you a boy or a girl?"**

"A boy."

 **"Last question. What is your name?"**

"My name is James."

 **"Well, James, you appear to be...the hardy type. You can adapt to most situations very quickly. You also have decent willpower and can finish most things that you start. You make few friends, but everyone knows and respects you. You are quick to laugh at something funny. A hardy person like you should be...the Pokémon Eevee! This is the final step. Who would you like to have as partners?"**

"My siblings-"

 **"Yes, yes I know who your siblings are. They will be here shortly after you leave. But first, I have to tell you something. After you go through the portal, you will porbably lose most of your memories except for the things I let you remember. You will also need to find about 17 different pokemon in the world. You will know who they are, because I will put a mark on them that only you will be able to see. You will have to bring them together, and I will come and tell you what to do then. Go now, there isn't much time left for you here!"**

"Okay, do I just walk-whoa, bye!" James said as he was sucked into the portal.

 **"Good luck, James, you will need it,"** said thefirst voice a little less cheerfully.

 **. . . . .**

 **Author's Note: So yeah, there's the prologue. You kinda get to see some of the characters, and a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. I NEED OCs! About 13(maybe more) of them! Please make some of them be pokémon that aren't usually used. The Format is below:**

 **OCs Species: No legendary pokémon, please.**

 **OCs Name: It's name can be its species name, just note that I will be more likely to choose an OC with a name.**

 **OCs gender:**

 **OCs personality:**

 **OCs past: No human-turned-pokémon, I have enough of those already.**

 **OCs family and/or friends:**

 **OCs attacks: Only four attacks at a time. If you want your OC to learn a new attack, tell me which one and what to replace it with.**

 **Would you like your OC to evolve?: I am incorporating fakemon into this fanfic, so I can make some pokémon evolve that normally couldn't. Just note that your OC cannot have a three stage evolutionary line for that to happen.**

 **OCs clothing(optional): Some pokémon wear clothing, just don't have too much.**

 **OCs weapon(optional): Nothing too crazy, now.**

 **I will have the next chapter out in about two weeks to(hopefully) get enough OCs to at least make a few more chapters.**

 **So until next time, see ya! :)**


End file.
